


Laughter

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [21]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mid-Canon, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21/100. Madoka misses the way things were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

It feels like it's been forever, but Sayaka and I used to go have lunch together when we didn't have school. Usually we'd go to the café near her apartment. We'd talk a lot, about all kinds of things. Most of the time we'd stay even after we'd finished eating. We talked about school, about boys, about whatever song was playing on the radio.

I remember sometimes we'd talk about what we wanted to do when we were older. I'm not especially good at anything, so I never really knew. She was always changing her mind. When I first met her, we were both seven years old, and she wanted to be a superhero. Then she wanted to be a musician, but then she realized that liking music doesn't make you good at playing it. I think there was a little while after where she wanted to be a singer, and then she wanted to write stories. Later, she said she'd be an actress. If she couldn't be an action hero in real life, then maybe she could be in movies and play someone who was.

That was about a year ago, and I don't know if she changed her mind again. It doesn't matter anymore, though. Now that she's become a magical girl, she won't be able to do any of those things. She'll be too busy fighting witches. She'll have to do that until she dies, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Whenever we were together, she was always so lively. We'd smile a lot, and laugh a lot. Sometimes we cried, but we always had each other to wipe away the tears.

It's all different now. There's been a lot more crying than laughing. I try my best to be there for her, but nothing I do seems to help. I tried to stop her from fighting with the girl in red, but that just made things worse.

It's not fair. She wanted to help Kyosuke, but now she doesn't even want to be with him. She's a good person, and she shouldn't have to suffer like this!

If only things had never changed. They say ignorance is bliss, and I don't know if it's true. But at least we'd be happy. At least we'd still be able to laugh together.

Right now, I can't even manage a smile.


End file.
